Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki:About
Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wiki, or more commonly known as Haganai Wiki, is a wiki-based community focused on the Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai series and its spin-offs. The series was authored by Yomi Hirasaka and illustrated by Buriki. The wiki aims to share more detailed information of the Haganai series towards fans and non-fans alike and to become the best resource and community for Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. The Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai Wikia is hosted by Wikia, a free web hosting service for wikis. Background Late 2011 - early 2012 Before this wikia was initially founded, a separate Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai wikia was already created by user [[User:Vegapunk|'Vegapunk']] on November 19, 2011, around the same time the first season of the animated adaptation of Haganai started airing. But this was abandoned by the aforementioned user and then made this Haganai wikia around January 7, 2012 for reasons unknown. However, the wikia felt dormant for the time being and Vegapunk's contributions made little to no difference to the wiki's growth. With the essentials provided by the wikia community and slight contributions by some passing editors, the Haganai wikia begins to grow 2012 Mid-way to the year 2012, a new leader stepped into the community, [[User:Primus de Pedos|'Primus de Pedos']] (dubbed as 'P-man') spearheaded over the wikia's development and then requested adoption to better revive the wikia - making him the first official bureaucrat of the wikia. Along with user [[User:Kelso MD|'Kelso MD']], whom P-man promoted to administrator in response to the critically low amount of contributors to the wikia at the time, both editors made significant contributions to the wikia ever since its founding. P-man merged the other existing Haganai wikias to this wikia and, with his connections to other wikia communities, specifically the [http://kaminomi.wikia.com/wiki/The_World_God_Only_Knows_Wiki TWGOK wikia], P-man managed to shape up the wikia's foundation and affiliated with several other wikia communities with over 60 pages made by the end of 2012. 2013 The year 2013 was hailed as a great milestone for the wikia due to receiving significant contributions and saw contributor turnover, and the year Kelso MD and P-man became inactive. By the dawn of said year, user [[User:Porterfield|'Porterfield']] made general cosmetic changes over the wikia's homepage. The aforementioned user's addition to the wikia's home page remained largely intact to this day. Merely a month after the second season of the Haganai anime started airing, user [[User:Boonerski|'Boonerski']] joined the community that February. In his involvement, Boonerski made many notable contributions to the wikia. The wikia's page count saw a significant rise, existing articles were deeply elaborated on and the wikia's own favicon and policies having been finally established. The wikia raised over 100 pages by March that year, and after 4 months, reached over 200 pages. Inevitably, P-man promoted Boonerski from a simple rollbacker up to becoming the second bureaucrat of the wikia after the former stated his retirement. In P-man's absence, Boonerski assumed the role as guardian of the wiki. For his daily edits and commitment to the wikia, Boonerski promoted user [[User:TheRealUchihaItachi|'TheRealUchihaItachi']] to rollback. 2014 A year since the conclusion of the last animated adaption of the series, the wikia received only mild activity and visits by readers and editors alike. Most of the wikia's activity centered around filling in missing information regarding light novel articles, which was a big factor in raising the page count of the wikia. Revamps of some articles were made for the sake of consistency within the format being used in newer articles at the time but most were left as is. While affiliations with other anime wikias were conceived, the wikia's major concern still lies in its inadequacy in terms of content. 2015 The status of the wikia in 2015 was not much different than that of 2014 but it saw the rise of a user named [[User:Munchvtec|'Munchvtec']] who debuted on the wikia in mid-2014. With Boonerski's declining presence, Munchvtec mostly added content, created articles, dealt with vandalism and the like. After being granted the rights of being the wikia's discussion moderator, Munchvtec was eventually promoted as a rollbacker for his contributions which continue to grow bit-by-bit, creating many articles, fixing and generalizing format on articles, dealing with vandalism etc. By mid-December, the wikia's major source and the host website of translated Japanese light novels - Baka-Tsuki - has been given a DMCA notice from Kadokawa Corp., the parent company of the series' publisher, Media Factory. As a result, all translated content from the series (and others) were removed from the website and in turn, would indefinitely cripple some progress in the wiki in regards to publishing summarized upcoming translated light novel chapters. 2016 The year started with Munchvtec's promotion to administrator in response to combating cases of vandalism. This marked a major addition to the wiki's few known active editors and also becoming the first promoted rollback to administrator in recent memory (not since Boonerski more than two years past). With assistance from [https://www.reddit.com/user/Unrealdude Unrealdude] over on the Haganai subreddit, Munchvtec was able to garner information on rare Haganai products. 2016 ended up being a slow year for the wikia with little traffic being seen besides the occasional user or the occasional act of vandalism. Munchvtec continued to watch over the wikia, though, his presence began to slowly decline due to outside matters. Toward the end of the year, Munchvtec returned to being active on the wikia. 2017 2017 opened up with nothing too special. On April 15th, a user by the name [[User:Okaminarutofan999|'Okaminarutofan999']] had joined the wikia doing lots of image and gallery work. Seeing Okami's work around wikia, Munchvtec gave her Moderator rights to help watch over the wikia. A bit later, Okami contacted Munchvtec about doing work on the wikias overall design. Munchvtec contacted Boonerski (who still drops by now and then) to let him know of the idea and they both agreed to let Okami do some of the work. Munchvtec gave Okami Sysop rights with the intention of removing them after the work had been done but ended up allowing her to keep said rights to help keep watch over the wikia. Around this time, Munchvtec received another promotion, becoming the wikia's third bureaucrat. Okami's presence on the wikia came to end in August due to unknown circumstances. The wikia also had a large jump in article count this year. 2018 The commencement of 2018 saw some strides in regards to acquiring further translated content from the series' final light novel volume that was released three years prior. Boonerski was prompted to return from his dormancy to fill in missing chapter summaries from the remaining volume in the light novel series, whenever released. Though still not complete, this can nevertheless be viewed as some sort of resurgence in regards to the wikia's progress toward the light novels since the DMCA notice incident three years earlier. The remainder of the year went on much like the beginning. The wikia's page count rose to just over 500. 2019 The start of 2019 was much like that of 2018, slow but steady. Policies The Haganai Wikia isn't strict with rules. However, the wikia's policies and principles made by bureaucrat Munchvtec are here to ensure things don't get out of hand. To view mentioned policies, go here. Known editors Founder * Vegapunk (retired) Bureaucrats * Primus de Pedos (retired) * Boonerski * Munchvtec Sysop/Administrators * (All bureaucrats) * Kelso MD (retired) * Okaminarutofan999 Rollbackers * (All bureaucrats/admins) * TheRealUchihaItachi Moderators * (All bureaucrats/admins) Category:Site administration